Modern Warfare 2
Modern Warfare 2, also known as "Cock of Doody: Overrated Warfail 2", Is a first person shooter made by Infinity Whored. 90% of the players of this game use an extensive amount of explosives and/or cutlery in order to make their .59 K/D rise like joeyaa cuz he's awesome. If one, by using a powerful gun manages to kill one of these players, they can expect a verbal barrage of recently-known words from said children, whose junkie parents bought them the game. Also, if you are good with any handgun, any sniper other than the Intervention, the FAiL, or the Striker, YOUR A MODDER AND YOU FUCKING MOD BECAUSE I AM THE JESUS OF MW2 AND A PERFECT PLAYER, AND IF I DIE, ITS BECAUSE MY TEAMMATES WERENT COVERING ME AND THEY SUCK. Snipers. Make sure we kill in one shit. Campaign The main purpose of the game is to jew as many people over as you can by any means necessary (and I mean ANY MEANS NECESSARY). Another main goal of the game is to make yourself like a internet tough guy by calling people faggots over your headset. It is a first person shooter that takes little to no skill. The player goes around the world, to such locations as a colorful ghetto, a terrorist utopia, and a generic, yet strangely familiar, snow level in order to stop some bad guys from doing bad stuff to McDonald's and Wal-Mart. You need to kill some random dude who kills your best friend because he has no cock and needs to do random shit to be a man. DLC DLC was made by Infinity Whored, Sledgehammer Games and Raven Software in just under 4 daysInfinityward.com/pressrelease/1337. The game features apparently new guns, characters, bad guys, places and explosions. (SPOILERS) The new DLC campaign let you play as a amaerican black guy who can't talk and a russian guy who can talk. (Also some rioter from the United Kingdom). You travel around the world killing all kinds of enemies including African people who are trying to defend their home and the scumbag Russians who like blowing shit up. You tactiaclly kill 35,326 bad guys using just an M4A1 while your teamates die in a dramatic fashion. OH NO SOAP GOT BLOWN UP, QUICK INSTEAD OF OPERATING ON HIM LETS DRAG HIM ALL THE WAY TO SOME TABLE TO IT MAKES IT SADDER. Later on all of Team America die and its just the russian guy and the guy from eastenders who can kill the bad russian. So you put on loads of armour and climb up a big tower. Good Russian dies, so its up to eastenders guy to kill the bad russian. Somehow the guy from eastenders brings down a helicopter with just his bare hands and then hangs the bad russian. The End. Multiplayer is exactly the same as MW2 except you can die and still get killstreaks... MAKING THE GAME BALANCED. Sp3c Ops has new mission modes (aka the campaign missions backwards) and NEW SURVIVAL MODE which sees you facing off against roughly 3,324,213 Russians. After about round 3 you get bored and put in a real mans game like Battlefield 3 Despite all this, 6.9 billion people brought this game. Making it the best game in the world. ----